Integrated circuits, sensors or micromechanical apparatus are usually applied on a substrate or integrated into such a substrate. In order to be able externally to connect integrated circuits, it may be useful for the substrates to be provided with electrically conductive feedthroughs from the substrate top side to the substrate underside.